Lucy Kuo
Summary Lucy Kuo was an undercover agent working for the NSA to investigate the organization known as the First Sons, stationed at New Marais while working with an inside man, Dr. Sebastian Wolfe. Afterwards, experimentation performed on her activated Kuo's Conduit abilities, causing her to be able to manipulate ice and fly. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A Name: Lucy Kuo Origin: InFAMOUS Gender: Female Age: Late 20's-Early 30's Classification: Human, Conduit, Former Undercover Agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid, should scale to Forced Conduits, who can regrow limbs), Accelerated Development (Training, Battle; Physical Stats, Abilities), Limited Reactive Evolution (By stressing her body by using her powers in different ways, she can either gain new abilities or improve upon her current ones, there is also the possibility that her body will develop new powers to best aid the situation in moments of extreme distress, as shown with Abigail Walker), Ice Manipulation, Telekinesis (With Ice Control, she can toss around the massive blocks of ice she creates), Forcefield Creation (Can create shields of ice, can also possibly cover her body in an armor of ice), Attack Reflection (With Ice Shields, she can deflect projectiles and energy attacks), Flight, Rage Power (All Conduits grow stronger in anger), Elemental Intangibility (Has to be activated), Resistance to Ice Manipulation (She is stated to have an unnaturally cold body temperature and constantly emits frost from her body) and Disease Manipulation/Biological Manipulation (All Conduits are immune to the Ray Field Plague, a highly deadly disease that the CDC was completely unable to deal with) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level (Fought Cole MacGrath. Can casually and instantly create giant ice constructs like towers) Speed: Relativistic+ (Can keep up with and tag Cole MacGrath) Lifting Strength: At least Class K. Higher with Ice Manipulation (Comparable to Cole. Can easily lift, move, and throw hundreds of tons of ice) Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Large Mountain level (Survived Nix's sacrificial blast, which injured The Beast to the point it had to stop and wait to heal) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several Kilometers with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: '''Nothing notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Frost Dash:' Kuo's most commonly used technique. Kuo turns into a ball of frost and flies through the air, protecting her from harm and allowing her to fly *'Ice Spike:' Kuo shoots a shard of ice at a target *'Ice Beam:' Kuo releases a frosty beam from her hands that causes continuous damage to those hit by it *'Ice Pillar:' Kuo creates a massive pillar of ice that rises from underneath her feet. Provides her with a vantage point to shoot from. She can also create a smaller ice pillar that rises from beneath an enemies feet, launching them up into the air where Kuo or a teammate can attack them *'Icy Cloud:' Kuo creates a cloud of icy vapor around a target. When combined with electricity, this cloud can instantly freeze an opponent *'Ionic Freeze:' Kuo creates a field of icicles that freezes whatever it touches. She can also lift these massive chunks of ice through telekinesis and launch them at enemies *'Ice Grenade:' Kuo releases a frosty grenade from her hands that freeze whatever it touches and creates a row of spiked icicles Others Notable Victories: America (Alfred F. Jones) (Hetalia: Axis Powers) America's Profile (Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Female Characters Category:Federal Agents Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Traitors Category:Antiheroes Category:Rage Users Category:InFAMOUS Category:Playstation Characters Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Sucker Punch Productions